Magic Fish
by rookiebones
Summary: Froelle oneshot Frank tells his son about how he and Noelle met.


This is a Froelle oneshot. Frank tells his son a bedtime story about how he and Noelle met. Hints at Sandy. Just a short silly story to make you smile while we wait for Season 3. For anyone out there still waiting on a new chapter of AMMA, I am working on it! Hoping to update by the end of next week (after exams are over!). Cheers xx

Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue or any of the characters affiliated with the show.

"Bed time, Michael!" Noelle cried from the kitchen where she was cleaning up.

"You heard your mommy," Frank said. "If you hurry up and brush your teeth and get ready for bed I'll tell you one of my famous stories."

"Okay!" Michael rushed up the stairs.

"Don't run on the stairs!" Noelle called, knowing her son all too well.

Frank joined Noelle in the kitchen. "Do you need any help?" asked Frank.

"No, I can finish, you go up and help him," said Noelle, smiling at her husband. "I'll come join when I'm finished."

"Okay," said Frank, kissing Noelle before ascending the stairs.

Later, Michael was lying in his bed, ready for a story.

"What story would you like me to tell you today?" asked Frank.

"Ummm... tell me how you and mommy met and how I was born!" cried Michael excitedly.

"Great choice, that's a good one," said Frank.

"You always say that, daddy!"

"Do you want to hear it or what?"

"Yes, I'll be good!" Michael mimicked locking his lips and throwing away the key.

"Mommy and I met at work," Frank began. "I met her on my first day at 15, way back when I was a rookie. We knew each other a long time before I finally asked her to dinner. At the time, your mommy was trying very hard to have a baby. She kept asking and asking the stork to give her a baby, but he wouldn't."

At this point, Noelle came up the stairs and stopped in the doorway of Michael's room.

"But why wouldn't he give her a baby? She's the best mommy ever!" cried Michael.

This made both Noelle and Frank's smiles grow wide.

"The stork didn't know that," explained Frank. "He was a big grumpy pants!"

"Like Uncle Jerry when Aunty Traci makes him sleep on the couch?" asked Michael.

Frank laughed and nodded. "Yes, exactly! Well, me and your mommy had our very first kiss in the parking lot at 15. A short while later, your mommy told me that she was having a baby and she wanted me to be your daddy."

"But the stork wouldn't give mommy a baby before, so why would he give it to her now?" asked Michael.

Frank smiled. "I'm glad you asked because this is my favourite part of the story!" He leaned in conspiratorially towards his son. "I had magic fish!"

"Really?" Michael's eyes turned really wide with excitement.

Noelle bit her lip to stop herself from laughing. She couldn't wait to see where this was going. Frank was a really good story teller and she often found herself becoming entranced and drawn into the mystic lands that he made up during story time. Frank had really surprised her, in a good way. He'd always been playful but she never thought that he would have been the type of guy to spend hours playing with Lego or dinosaurs.

"Yeah," Frank continued, nodding enthusiastically. "And it was the stork's favourite type of fish! It is very rare to find it in Toronto, so I told him that I would give him the fish if he let your mommy and I have a baby. That was one of the happiest days of my life."

"Daddy, is that how Aunty Andy and Uncle Sammy had their baby?" asked Michael.

"I'm not sure, why don't you ask Uncle Sammy tomorrow? He'll be at the barbecue at Uncle Ollie's house. But right now it's time for bed." He tucked his son in.

"Night night, daddy," said Michael. He yawned and closed his eyes.

"Night, Mikey," said Frank. He kissed his son on his forehead and walked to the door.

He smiled when he saw Noelle standing there. "How long have you been there?" he whispered as not to disturb Michael.

"Long enough," replied Noelle. "Magic fish?"

"What? It's true," said Frank with a laugh.

"Sam's going to kill you."

"Probably."

Noelle and Frank settled on the couch together to watch a movie, although neither of their minds was on it. They were both thinking about how lucky they were that Frank had the "magic fish" and Michael had been brought into their lives.

Let me know what you think, reviews always make me smile. Criticism is also welcome but please keep it constructive. Thanks for reading!


End file.
